


Not So Fresh Start

by Fandomtastic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Derek Hale, Badass, M/M, New Kid Stiles Stilinski, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Slow Burn, Werewolf Reveal, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomtastic/pseuds/Fandomtastic
Summary: Stiles Stilinski, son of John Stilinski, had lead a simple life. He woke up every morning, he brushed his teeth, did his homework, and even cooked dinner most nights.All that would be coming to an end very soon, when his dad got a new job offer as Sheriff in the quaint town of Beacon Hills.It was a welcomed change.Or so he thought.  Until the first day of schoolUntil Derek Hale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so! I love badass Derek. Like classic bad boy Derek who has a legitimate pack that actually respects and loves him. And I love when badass Derek has a crush on Stiles but is too emotionally constipated to figure it out so he sticks the pack on him to warm Stiles up. Pack feels are always good too so why not!
> 
> I wasn't able to find a fic where Derek wanted Stiles but was also a badass and a jerk so... trying to make it myself.
> 
> This is the first chapter. I would love to make more. So PLEASE let me know if you have any comments or concerns!! Help me improve my work for you and myself to read. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Be nice.

Stiles Stilinski, son of John Stilinski, had lead a simple life. He woke up every morning, he brushed his teeth, did his homework, and even cooked dinner most nights. 

All that would be coming to an end very soon, when his dad got a new job offer as Sheriff in the quaint town of Beacon Hills. 

 

If he were being perfectly honest with himself, the movie was welcomed. Too many people knew young and scrawny Stiles, and he’d like to say that over the years he had matured quite nicely. Well, he knows better than to get ahead of himself. He’s no adonis, but maybe a fresh start will actually result in some friends during his high school career…

Or so he thought. 

It was a nice thought. Until the first day of school.

Until Derek Hale. 

\-----------

It started out as a pretty good day. His dad was still home when he woke up and they even ate breakfast together, since it was the middle of the school year when they moved and also his dad's first day at his new job. After breakfast he went and started up Rosco, his jeep, and it started on the first try! A fist pump in the air victory ensured. 

After he actually arrived at the school was when things went downhill. Quickly at least. 

Stiles simply entered the building and walked to the main office where a busy blonde, in heels the size of Stiles ego, leaned against the main counter. 

“Uh, I’m Stiles.” Was what he managed. Great. 

She raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. “I don’t recognize you.” She stated without hesitation, her voice almost sounding like a threat. 

“Sorry, I’m Stiles, I just moved here, or well, transferred. My last school was Beacon Valley, I’m seventeen years old, 5’11, my last name is Stilinski, my hobbies include read-”

He was abruptly cut off as she sliced a piece of paper at him with more threat than he thought possible. 

“Here’s your class schedule. We have economics together.”

He went to reply but the shriek of the bell cut him off. And honestly, thank god something did before he went into another epilogue. He settled for a smile and thumbs up before turning, looking down at his paper, and walking a few steps in the direction indicated. 

\------------  
The walk didn’t last long.

Stiles, more quickly than he’d like to admit, ran face first into a brick wall. A brick wall with…. arms. A very muscular brick wall with arms the size of his head. Once he’d taken a second to steady himself, actually once those arms had, Stiles slowly looked up from the chest he was eye level with. 

Holy God. 

This guy was rebel without a cause reincarnate with ridiculously high cheekbones. The man had a jawline that could cut steel with a lush pair of lips attached, hardly visible with the stubble, almost beard, surrounding it. But what Stiles was currently locked with was a pair of bright green eyes with specks of golden in them, that looked… slightly murderous. Oooohkay. 

The guy Stiles had plummeted into had made a quick save by grabbing Stiles around the waist, holding him in place, but as soon as they made eye contact that same guy who had been nice enough to save him violently shoved him away from his body. Which Stiles could understand but it hurt nonetheless. He stumbled a few steps back, bumping into the passersby as he regained his balance. The guy, if possible, looked even more pain than Stiles was.

“Oh, dude! I’m so sorry, I totally wasn’t paying attention and completely plowed int- nope, no, uh, not that, I mean I completely ran into you! Not that it really affected you any, like, are you actually human? Is that skin or brick walls because honestly if I were blindfolded and had to feel you or a wall I wouldn’t really know… obviously I won’t be in that situation anytime soon though, just a figure of speech really. Wait, no, that was like an-”

“What.” The guy deadpanned trying to stop the word vomit coming from Stiles mouth. 

“Was that a question?” With no response except for bushy eyebrows, the red on Stiles neck began to creep up onto his cheeks. “I’m Stiles. The guy you’ll forever remember who bumped into you and then threw up on you with his words.”

“Derek.” Was all Stiles got for his efforts. The voice was a less rough than Stiles expected, just calm and flat, like it didn’t phase him at all to stand there and if he didn’t want to be part of that one sided conversation, nothing would stop him. The guy- Derek- didn’t even seem overly annoyed yet. 

“Oh, Uh, well. Nice to meet you Derek?” He hoped that sounded less weak out loud. He thrust out his hand, offering it to shake. 

Derek only glanced down at the outstretched palm invading his person space, his nostrils flaring as he did so, but he made no move to embrace it with his own. 

“You’re not from here. I would have smelled you.” And, okay, weird. 

“Well most people would have seen me, or possibly heard me, I mean, c’mon, I never really stop talking. But, uh, no. This is actually my first day.” Suddenly the paper that was in his hand containing all his classes had been ripped from him. After a second Derek handed him back the paper with a clenched jaw, which didn’t make him look any less attractive. Down Stiles!

“We don’t have any classes together.” Derek looks progressively annoyed. 

“Right,” Stiles squeaks out. “Yeah, uh--”

“But I’ve got people in those classes.” Which- what? People? That sounded like some mafia type stuff that didn’t really seem that far fetched, considering. 

Derek looked like somebody who could run a mafia. He certainly didn’t look like any high schooler with his day old stubble, sinful jeans, and the bad-ass leather jacket that had been clinging to his torso to show just how muscular he was. He would probably rip out Stiles' throat if he wanted to. With his teeth. 

“Hand me your phone.” Which, because Stiles had some life preservation thank you very much, did without complaint.

Derek took the phone from him, making careful to avoiding touching his hand, and leaned back against the lockers. His shoulders were filled with tension, like he was having to force himself to stay in Stiles presence. Which, rude. He’s woken from his thoughts when Derek pushes himself off the wall to hand his phone back to him.

And then he’s gone. Walking in the opposite direction he was when Stiles bumped into him. And then the bell rings. What the fuck. There’s no way that train wreck was only in slow motion in Stiles mind. But the entire life and death encounter was apparently only a five minute break between classes. And the bell had rung.

Shit.

\-----------

Stiles had eventually made it to his first class. And then his second. His second class of the day was English where he apparently had already made a friend because as soon as he sat down, another boy was sliding in the seat right beside him. 

“Hey.” The boy said with a crooked grin. “I’m Scott.” 

“I’m Stiles.” Stiles began, almost eager.

“Yeah, I know. I’m Derek’s friend.” Scott continued, oblivious to Stiles mini-panic. Scott was in the mafia? Scott looked so innocent. The polar opposite of Derek. He was all slimes and rainbows and sunshine and crooked jaw and floppy brown hair. Derek was all scowls and tension and stoic and leather jackets and-- let’s not forget-- some type of mafia boss with “people”.

“Hey, so I know it’s your first day but do you understand this?” Scott asked, turning to look at Stiles with what could only be described as puppy-dog eyes and honestly how could Stiles say no.

And that’s how second period went. He helped Scott with his English and fell in love with him along the way. In a total no-homo, soulbro way. Stiles walked out of that classroom with an arm across his shoulder, backpacks bumping against each other, and a new best friend. 

\-------

The rest of the day follows the exact same pattern. Every single class Stiles had, there was one of Derek’s “friends”, the word they used. 

Second was Erica, a blonde goddess with heels bigger than his... nevermind.  
“Stiles.” She had approached Stiles as soon as he walked in the door. He stopped like a deer in headlights, blinded by the glimmer of her teeth she bared. “I’m Eric.”

Third was Isaac, an adorable mop of blonde curls and a scarf, and Boyd a miniature version of Derek, although just as big, with dark skin and a don’t-talk-to-me-attitude. 

It wasn’t until lunch that everybody was together. The worst part about school, especially a new school, was wondering what crowd to sit with during lunch. Stiles thankfully --or maybe not thankfully-- didn’t have to worry about that. As soon as he got his tray and stepped out of line he was met with a person on each side of him. Erica on his right, Scott on his left. 

“Stiles.” Erica purred once beside him, a whole different demeanor about her than earlier. It was almost like she had background checked his entire life and one she deemed little ole him tolerable, he was the newest toy she wanted to sink her claws in. He didn’t know if he was scared or aroused.  
“Come sit with me.”

“Us!” Scott interjected with a dopey smile cast in his way.

“Yeah, totally.” Stiles agreed with a grin. “Uh, are you sure…” Stiles began before easing down in a seat right beside Scott. 

“Duuudee, of course. We’re bros. I’m not gonna let another table snatch you up. C’mon. Pudding?” Scott derailed almost as fast as Stiles did, handing him a chocolate pudding cup off his own tray. 

Stiles had just accepted the peace offering pudding when the rest of the lunch group filtered in. And damn… Stiles had never really had friends before. And he certainly didn’t think his friends would be those. The badass table. The table that was more leather than wood. Holy fuck.

“There ya go bud.” Scott plopped his own pudding down on Stiles tray, seemingly unconcerned. However, the same couldn't be said for Stiles. Honestly, he was ecstatic to be part of a group with Scott, Lydia, Erica, Issac, Boyd, and two other people he didn't exactly know yet. But, the main person was missing from the equation. Derek. Derek, who seemed to be the ringleader of this whole group, was absent. "Hey, uh, does Derek not eat lunch here?" Stiles began with a seemingly innocent question but it only caused Scott to turn his crooked jaw into a "knowing" smirk. "Why do you care?" Scott tested. "I- psh, I don't. Just, he's your friend, right? So." Stiles sputtered. Scott gwuaffed. "Yeah, there was an issue he had to go take care of so he left early." "Oh." It's not like Stiles cared. Really. He totally didn't. He also didn't spend the periods after lunch looking for a certain face to appear back in the halls. He didn't. 

\---------

Nothing really changed about his day from there. He had three more periods to go and managed to become introduced to every single person he had sat with at lunch today. His last class was AP Chem with Lydia, the strawberry blonde goddess from the office. 

She ended up switching lab partners and coming to sit with him which was admittedly a little weird because they didn’t really know each other. Maybe this school just had an extremely good policy on welcoming need students?

“So, you’ll call us tonight, right?” Lydia mumbled while pouring an unidentified liquid into the beaker. Shocked by her bluntness, apparently Stiles didn’t answer in time, so Lydia stopped what she was doing with a huff and turned to peer at him from behind her safety goggles.

“Uh, I don’t have... whoever "us" is phone number?” He questioned more than answered.

“Yes, you do.” She replied, turning back to her work.

“No, -” He started to argue while pulling out his phone under the table. Oh. Or maybe he did. “How did I- but I don’t- . That was totally a full sentence out of that. 

Lydia didn't bother to dignify that with a response and as quickly as it began, the conversation was over like Stiles wasn't even a part of it.


	2. Second Day

Stiles didn’t call that night. Which, a normal person wouldn’t consider as a crime, but apparently was. 

The next day at school Stiles had just parked his Jeep on the corner of the lot when he spotted, of all people, Derek and his group leaning casually against a sleek black Camaro which costed more than Stiles’ house. 

“Hey!” He hollered, seeing Scott approach his direction. 

“Hey, what’s the deal, bro?” Scott immediately asked upon reaching him, taking his elbow and steering him towards the double doors instead of the car.

“Uh- I plead the fifth?” Stiles answered, completely stunned by Scotts tone. Like, dude, what? He was a lot friendlier yesterday. 

“You didn’t call last night. And now you walked up like we were friends. So, which is it, dude? Are we friends? Cause friends call.” He crossed his arms, stopping by the lockers to look directly at him.

“Woah, man, of course. We’re friends. You didn’t give me your number yesterday.” 

“No, but Derek did.”

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, dude, I totally meant to. You're like, my best friend. We were just super busy with unpacking last night and dad wanted to catch up."

Oh... I'm sorry too, then. It just means something different to us. We, like, always call each other. Well, except for Derek."

"Except for Derek?" Stiles repeated.

"Yeah, he doesn't have a phone."

Stiles could definitely see that, with Derek's whole attitude that screamed normal activities were beyond him. But, what did throw him for a loop was why it was so important to call each other. Maybe it was a best friend thing? He had never had that growing up, and honestly he wasn’t sure if he could even have it now. It had only been a day and he already adored Scott, butt Scott already had so many friends, best friends even. Where did Stiles fit into that? 

\-------------------------------------

“Are you friends with Scott?” Asked the chair beside him in his second period. The voice came from a beautiful girl with mid-length brown hair and dimples that could melt anybody's heart. 

“Hey, yeah, kind of. I’m Stiles.” He offered, extending his hand. She took it with a smile.

“I’m Allison. Kind of?” She inquired.

“Yeah. I’m new here, only my second day. I didn’t see you yesterday.”

“Oh-” She started with a small huff of laughter. “I was sick yesterday, but that explains a lot.”

“So, are you one of his friends too?” Stiles continued.

“Actually, no, not really. He, uh. He doesn’t really know me.” She finished with a shrug.

And that was how Stiles exchanged numbers, and befriended, Allison. 

\-------------

It wasn’t until lunch when Stiles talked to any of them again. It’d been an extremely busy day, Friday, aka, test day. Today was different than yesterday though, because this time Derek was actually at the table. 

“Hey Derek. You look…”

Derek had been facing him when he began talking, but halfway through Stiles sentence, he turned and began talking to Boyd, effectively cutting off his sentence. 

“Like you’re going to ignore me.” Stiles finished, setting his tray down in the seat opposite of Derek. Scott, the bastard, sat down beside him with a smirk.

“Hey, hey you.” Stiles began again, leaning across the table into Derek's personal space. I mean really, what even? Yeah, Derek was standoffish yesterday too but this was downright rude. “I’m gonna prance right out on a limb here and guess nobody's ever called you a people person before.”

Annnd that got his attention. Derek turned to face him with a raised, albeit bushy, eyebrow. 

But that wasn’t it. His eyes were sharp under those eyebrows, and when his head turned he snapped his teeth in a clear sign of irritation. 

Stiles was only a little --lot-- intimidated.

“What’s with the silent treatment?” He demanded anyway, just a tad offended with today's events. 

“You’re the one who didn’t want to talk.” 

Seems like the conversation Scott brought up earlier wasn’t actually over. 

“It's not like that, man. I didn't understand, and it's not like I could even call you. Not that I want to. I don't. Obviously.” Smooth.

Derek didn’t reply with words. The only confirmation Stiles got that he was heard was his eyebrow lowered and his eyes lingered for a beat before turning back to Boyd. Alright.

Scott acted like he hadn’t heard the conversation either, to his credit, and immediately launched into recapping last nights game for the rest of the lunch period. Before separating this time, he made sure to get Scotts number. 

\-------------

“I’m having a party tonight after the game. At my lakehouse. Text Scott for the address.” Lydia called out to him at the end of the day before walking out of the building.

\--------------

Obviously Stiles texted Scott for the address, and Scott, bless his heart, offered to come pick him up also. 

However, Stiles had other plans. At lunch earlier that day, Stiles had looked around for Allison. And he found her to be sitting all by herself. Which is exactly what led him to text her next and invite her to come with him. If he could make friends within the first day, there’s no reason Allison shouldn’t be introduced to them properly.

It probably wasn’t even her fault she hadn’t met them yet. If he hadn’t bumped into Derek the first day, completely by accident, there’s an almost hundred percent chance he never would have approached them on his own. 

And, to prove even further that inviting her was the right thing, she agreed to come. With three heart emojis. 

 

\-------------

 

His dad hadn’t had a problem with Stiles attending a party with the condition to send him updates and not to drink and drive or do any drugs. And thus, Stiles went to pick Allison up. 

“Hey.” She greeted softly, stepping up into the jeep while smoothing down the bottom of her dress. She’d changed into a knee-length black, floral dress with a blue jean jacket and white converse, he noticed, along with a touch of some kind of pine scent.

“You’re still wearing the plain shirt and jeans from school!” Allison exclaimed, eyeing him up and down.

“... yes.” He agreed, as though it were a question. With a huff of disappointment, she didn’t reply to that.

“How’d you hear about the party?” Allison offered as another topic.

“Lydia told me actually, do you know her?” Stiles was a little surprised when Allison seemed to tense at the name. 

“Yeah. You’re friends with her too?” 

“She’s one of Scott's friends, so kind of.” 

“Scott’s a nice guy. The rest of them… not so much.”

“What are you talking about? Rest of them?”

“I know you’ve had to see them together, you sat with them today. They never seperate. Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Erica, Boyd, and their ringleader: Derek.”

“Why do you call him the ringleader?” Is what Stiles chose to hang onto.

“Why? Are you interested in him?” Allison flipped the question, turning to look at him intently. 

“Just curious.” Stiles defended lamely.

“He’s Derek Hale, and he’s the leader of that pack of rabid animals. Trust me. You don’t want to get involved with that.”

“Well, Scott is involved “with that”.” Stiles defended, taking his eyes off the road to glance at her.

“Scott isn’t the same. Derek’s the worst of them. He barks-” She stopped to chuckle without humor. “- and the rest jump to obey. They skip school all the time, fall asleep in class, and never talk to anybody outside their group… well. They hadn’t before.”

Stiles didn’t know what to say to that, because he really didn’t know anything about them, so he just sat and absorbed the information. When he didn’t answer, she continued.

“It’s just a warning. They’re trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so guys. I suck. Honestly. I suck at uploading chapters in a timely fashion. However! I am going to attempt to change that by trying to give myself a timeline to upload once a week since I have the free time right now. 
> 
> Also, this chapter sucks too. All my stories do. And I don't have a beta. And I use and a lot. 
> 
> So, if you wanna talk to me about the story, or offer to beta for me (hlp pls) just add me on snapchat: hyoc_anon


	3. The Party

Allison’s warning had no heed once they arrived at the lakehouse. If Stiles had doubted Lydia came from money, the house would wipe that away. By the time they arrived, the moon was barely illuminated, the sun was gone, and the sky was dark. Her lake house was absolutely gorgeous, dark brown with warm lighting reflecting off the water it was atop of. Yet, with the water, it didn’t seem like the smartest place to hold a party. None of the many teenagers outside, spilling out of the house, seemed to mind though.

Anticipation danced through him as they walked into the house together. It was his first real high school party, and well, damit, he was a little excited. Allison didn’t seem to share that excitement, he noticed, as she scanned everywhere around her while making her way towards the door. 

“Derek.” She announced, her lip curled. Stiles spotted him a second after she did.

Stiles knew he was gay. He had been his whole life and the “coming-out” phase had already happened, back when his mother was still around. And for that, he was thankful. Still, even though he knew his sexuality, it was like there was a whole different category for “Derek Hale”. Every time Stiles saw him it was like doing it all over again, for the first time. 

He wore a plain black henley. On anybody else it would have been innocent. But for Derek, it stretched across his chest almost indecently, showing the outline of muscle underneath, and he wore the same signature scuffed boots as usual. 

 

\----------------

 

It wasn’t only Derek she spotted. The rest of the group was around him too, leaning against the porch rails. But Derek was the only one not playing around. His back was pressed against the wood of the house, arms folded over his chest as he watched his friends with a lazy, almost amused, expression. 

As Stiles and Allison got closer, Derek finally looked away towards them. Only for his eyes to narrow at the sight. His jaw popped as he pushed himself off and took a step forward. 

But it was Scott who spoke, easing into the frame. “This is who you came with?” He prodded, eyeing Allison with disdain. It was an extremely unsettling expression on Scotts happy face.

“He knows who has fleas and who doesn't.” She argued, already proving to be somebody who wouldn’t take shit from others. Also, weird analogy but okay. 

“I need to talk to Stiles. Alone.” Derek interrupted as Scott and Allison continued to eye each other in what wouldn’t classify in a friendly way. What was the history here? Already, Stiles had so many questions for this puzzle.

“Not a cha-” Allison began, snapping back towards Derek.

Scott was in her face in an instant, suddenly a lot closer. “I’d think before finishing that sentence. He’s a lot more trustworthy than you.” 

“Enough!” Stiles finally snapped, stepping between the feud. “What the hell, guys? I’m right here. I can speak for myself.” Clearly there was history between the two… or three? Was Derek involved in that too? But come on. 

 

Nobody looked away from each other. 

\-------------

“I’ll meet you inside.” Allison finally conceded, the first one to back down. She didn't even look at him before flicking her hair over her shoulder and walking in. 

Stiles looked to Derek expectantly, but Derek didn’t meet his eyes. Instead, he flicked his head at Scott, who obediently turned and walked into the house.

\--------------

Derek popped his jaw. “Allison.” 

A beat.

“What about her?” Stiles asked when Derek offered nothing else.

“Are you dating her?” 

“Way to jump straight to conclusions, big guy. But no. She’s my friend.”

His dark expression leveled onto Stiles finally, and as much as he wouldn’t admit it, it caused him to shudder. 

“She’s a snake.” Derek snapped, stepping towards Stiles, causing him to take a startled step back against the beam of the porch. 

“Funny. That’s what she said about you.” 

He paused, eyes raking over Stiles expression in an attempt to see his reaction to that. 

“Are you working with her?” Derek finally asked, his voice seeping with tapped aggression. Stiles swallowed. 

“What are you talking about? I don’t know where she works. I met her at school…” Stiles trailed off, unsure of himself and his footing. How did he even get into this mess? His back pressed against a pole, Derek directly in front of him with, and no witnesses in case he was murdered. 

Derek barked a laugh without humor or smile but he learned forward and placed his arm out against the rail, effectively caging Stiles in completely. 

“Since she’s your “friend”-” His voice was dripping with sarcasm. “-you should know she’s the type of friend to slit your throat while you sleep.” 

“What happened between you guys?” Stiles demanded, finally, because damn. He had never been to a school with this much drama between a week. Even if they were exes, that had to be the most ridiculously dirty break-up in history.

“None of your business.” Derek deadpanned, obviously done with that topic, his expression still just as dark. Fuck. 

“Just so you know, I’m not afraid of you.” Stiles began. “Well, maybe I am. It doesn’t matter.” He lifted his chin, determined not to let Derek embarrass him.

Derek’s lip curled in the corner, as though he were fighting a smile.

“Why don’t you smile?” Stiles suddenly blurted when he didn’t receive an answer. 

“It’s intimidating.” If Stiles had succeeded in anything it was that Derek’s expression didn’t look as stormy anymore. 

“I’m not intimidated.” 

But then Derek leaned forward, his eyes flicking from Stiles down to his...lips? No. There was no way. Derek was beautiful, that’s all there was too it, and beautiful people kissed other beautiful people, not Stiles. Apparently his panic was evident on his face.

“Yeah, you’re not.” Derek added drily, his arm dropping as he completely stepped away from Stiles without another thought. 

Was it bad that Stiles was equal parts relieved from the pressure and able to breathe again while incredibly disappointed? Was that a test? Did Derek get closer to see if Stiles would react? Or had he been trying to kiss him? Was Derek even gay? It’s something he knew he’d be thinking about for at least the next 24 hours.

He didn’t step away to far, though, because he turned back to make sure Stiles was following him inside the house. As Derek walked into the doors, a group of boys immediately stopped talking and backed away, allowing them inside. 

“Is everybody actually intimidated by you?” Stiles asked, eyeing how the people parted for Derek as though he were Moses. He could certainly see why people were afraid of him, he looked the part. But he wasn’t bad to talk to. He was almost… nice. Or maybe Stiles just had a death wish.

“Yes.” Derek answered without even hesitating. “That’s the way I like it. Nobody asks questions. They just assume the worst and keep their distance. You should take note.” 

“That’s hilarious. You’re just sour, like an old man, nothing I can’t handle. I mean, I’m the one you need to steer clear of. I can kill with my wit alone.” Stiles rebutted with a smirk, but in reality he wasn’t sure if Derek was something he could handle. Someone anybody could handle. Everything about Derek just screamed danger. 

“You don't look like you could kill a fly.” Derek replied, scanning the room. Stiles did the same in hopes of finding Allison again, but she was hidden within the wave of students and the thump of music, creating a soundtrack of chaos.

"Oh, yeah?" Stiles challenged. "What do I look like then?"

"Like a disney princess." Derek returned which caused Stiles to sputter in indignation. 

"First of all, I am the prettiest princess around so you don't need to sound so rude about it."

"That's what you have to say to that?"

"Secondly, what does that make you then?"

"The big bad wolf."

\---------------------

 

“Hey, Stilinski! Looking good. Or would you prefer for me to say 'you look the prettiest'?" Came a yell from the kitchen behind them, and in sauntered Erica with a drink in hand. Her other arm she used to rest on Derek’s shoulder, learning against him. And he didn’t seem to mind the familiarity between them. 

“Thanks, you’re as handsome as ever. And no, I'm confident in my femininity. ” Stiles replied easily with a grin, teasing right back with her. Now that, Derek seemed unsettled with.

“And I'm confident in my masculinity." And why shouldn't she be? Clearly Erica had no reason to doubt she was gorgeous with every guy at the party taking at least a second to wish they had arrived with her. "Allison Argents here.” Erica said, turning her attention to Derek. And Stiles swears, she actually growled the name.

Derek held up a hand and she instantly stopped. “I know. She came here with Stiles.” He informed her, glancing back to look at him.

“What?” She demanded, almost screamed, turning to look at him with eyes filled with betrayal. 

And why did Stiles suddenly feel guilty? It’s not like he knew there was bad blood between them. And it’s not like he knew he had to choose between two rival gangs in the school. 

“I didn’t-” Stiles began, but was interrupted when she Derek’s eyebrows moved and she just. She just turned and walked away. Apparently, Derek’s eyebrows held full sentences in a language Stiles didn’t know.

\------------------

They had separated after that, long enough to say pleasantries to a few others. Well, Stiles said pleasantries. Derek had stood threateningly in a corner, watching. But it wasn't long before Stiles made his way back over into Derek's circle. 

“Do you ever watch tv?”

“Sometimes.”

“Do you want to watch a movie?”

At that, he got Derek's full attention. His eyebrow raised and he looked at his face with too much intensity over a simple question.

“A movie.” He repeated.

“Yeah! Like two bros. We should definitely hang out sometime, as long as I share my location with somebody where they can look for clues in case you murder me. Which I don’t think you will, or you would have by now. So, yeah, we should hang out sometime.”

Derek almost looked offended for a split second before it masked into unfazed. “Tomorrow. Your house.” And then he finally left his corner without warning.

Which left Stiles mumbling to himself “Alright, yeah, cool, so I’ll just… text you…”

\--------------

Thankfully, he wasn’t left alone before long before he found Scott among the sea of people.

“What’s up with you and Allison?” Stiles began, sliding beside him.

“I can’t really say man. A lot of it has to do with her older sister, but it’s not my story. Derek’s just my best friend. Other than you, of course.” Scott added with one of his signature dopey grins, throwing an arm across Stiles’ shoulders. 

Stiles chose to take that for what it was. He couldn’t pressure Scott for a story that wasn’t his to tell.

“I think she likes you.” Stiles added, throwing him a grin back.

“What? Psh. No.” Scott shook his head.

“Psh- yeah.” 

“Psh- no. It’s like how you like Derek.”

“Psh-no.”

“Psh-no agreed.” 

“We’re actually gonna hang out and watch a movie tomorrow.” Stiles added somewhat sheepishly.

“Dude! That’s awesome. Wait- why wasn’t I invited?” Within three seconds Scott could go from supportive best friend mode to already third-wheeled best friend mode. 

“We’re just hanging out, as friends. You wanna hang out Sunday? We can do a little bit of studying.”

“Change studying to video games.”

“Done.” 

And just like that, Stiles was sure that Scott at least wanted to like Allison. Just like Scott was sure that Stiles liked Derek. But that was the cool thing about Scott. He was clearly a very loyal bro, but it was like Derek didn’t exist when it came to them because he knew Scott wouldn’t spill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly such a crappy writer. I borrow so many lines from other books and the tv show itself, if ya didn't notice.
> 
> No beta! Give me thoughts, give me love, etc, I love to hear from you guys. If you wanna beta for me or just talk add my sc: hyoc_anon
> 
>  
> 
> Clearing up some details: Allison didn't know the party was thrown by them until she was already in the car  
> I love Allison, we won't hate her forever  
> She's not lost at the party. I'll find her next chapter  
> Stiles and Scott are soulbros  
> Stiles has a super crush on Derek but he thinks Derek is scary, and pretty, and probably not gay so this is hard


	4. Almost There

The party had dispersed soon after, with Derek’s people staying there since it was one of Lydia’s houses. How nice it must be to have more than one house, Stiles mused. And, of course, Stiles had dropped Allison off like a gentleman and was pleased with the fact that she didn’t bring up the incident from the party. Overall, Stiles believed it counted as a success. 

Stiles had invited Derek to come over and watch movies, which is why it was such a surprise that he ended up in the spot he was at now. He had been invited over by Scott to come grab lunch over at the lake house, which he already had directions to. And how could he say no to friends and free food? 

Which is how he ended up at Lydia’s lake house once more, sitting on the couch across from Isaac while Lydia and Scott where cooking in the kitchen, Erica and Boyd were still asleep, and Derek had disappeared somewhere. 

\-------------------

“I heard you brought Allison with you yesterday.” Isaac began. 

“Yeah. I didn’t realize there was history there.” Stiles began, having already been through that yesterday with Scott, Derek, and Erica. 

“It’s a-” Issac began before completely stopping to take a deep inhale through his nose. “We’ve got company.” His voice hadn’t raised at all but apparently everybody in the house was able to hear him as they all filtered into the living room from random directions, with Derek in the front, body tense. Alert.

Suddenly, a man Stiles had never seen before walked in the door. And, unlike Stiles, that man actually looked like he belonged in the room with all the supernatural good looks going around. Short brown hair, deep blue eyes on highset cheeks, he was as gorgeous as the rest, although a little older. But he had a different air to him than the others. With his own set of swagger, he walked right in.

“You’re keeping new company, Derek.” The stranger commented, looking towards Stiles, who was a pace behind the others. 

“You forget your place, Peter.” Derek started, his voice low and threatening. “I am in charge here. You can have your fun, but when I give a command, you obey.” 

“Why of course!” Peter exclaimed, circling closer. “But see, I heard through…” He hesitated, looking directly at Stiles. “... the others about something very interesting. Having to do with you.”

Derek’s face is calm. But Stiles can see how he is very carefully not curling his hands into fists. 

“Peter, don’t make me escort you out. It’s been a fun chat.” Derek sounded like he didn’t even try to conceal his threat and Stiles was reeling. 

“There’s no need. I just want to look…” Peter trailed off, stepping towards Stiles. He tensed immediately because, hello?

“Hey, hey now. Stranger danger, man.” Stiles said, hands up in a passive gesture but a clear sign of ‘no thanks pal’. 

Suddenly, a hand shot out and gripped Peter’s outstretched arm. And, despite sounding crazy, Stiles was sure Derek was actively growling when he pushed Peter's entire body back by his forearm. 

“I see.” Peter crooned after regaining his balance, seemingly way too happy with what had just happened. “Is that any way to treat your family?”

“If you weren’t family, I’d do a lot worse.”

And que record screech. Family?? Wait… what the hell? Peter was holding his wrist, as Stiles could see, but there was blood dripping down from between his fingertips. How could Derek have grabbed him hard enough just now to draw blood? He couldn’t have. Could he?

But just as randomly as Peter had appeared, he walked right back out. 

\-------------------------

“What the fuck was that?” Stiles demanded, eyes scanning the group.

Derek's shoulders are filled with tension and Stiles watched as he visibly forced himself to relax, before turning to face him. 

“Let’s take a walk.” He said, before turning and starting said walk. Which, okay, was clearly the only was Stiles was going to get any answers, so of course he followed. As soon as they entered the woods beside Lydia’s home, Stiles started in.

“So, what the hell Derek? Look, we’re friends, alright. And thanks to you, I have half a dozen new friends I never even knew I wanted. But, I’m getting fed up. You won’t tell me why you hate Allison, you don’t want to tell me who that was, or why -for god sake- he tried to come sniff me? You know, I’m not stup-”

“Please tell me you aren’t going to be this difficult all day.” Derek interrupted, reaching for Stiles’ hand to help him around the creek they were stepping over.

“I guess we’ll find out together.” Stiles argued with a glare, but he shivered involuntary at the feel of Derek’s palm.

Like a dog with a bone, Derek latched onto the movement. “Cold?” 

“Yes.” No way in hell. 

“I don’t think you’re cold.” Derek began, his eyes dragging over Stiles. “I think you’re scared.”

“I already told you. I’m not scared of you.”

“You will be.” To Stiles’ surprise, Derek almost looked sad, but he turned and kept moving while he was talking, blocking Stiles from seeing his face. “We’re going somewhere. Now, when I give an order, you will obey it. There will be no asking politely, no matter how much you talk.” 

Stiles, partly offended, opened his mouth to decline.

“That’s the deal. Take it or leave, go back the house and you won’t hear anything else.” 

Stiles was fully peeved. Derek, hot or not, didn’t control him. However, Derek also somehow knew how much Stiles craved to know what was going on. His want for knowledge outweighed his values. At this moment anyway. They walked forward.

\----------------------

The day dragged on as they walked in silence, with Derek only occasionally saying something about not to step there. Once there was only a sliver of sunlight left when Stiles realized where Derek was leading him. His own backyard. Well, not quite, just a few yard away from his fence.

“Do you see those?” Derek asked, coming to a stop and pointing down at the ground where it looked like wolf prints lay.

“Yes.”

“Do you know what caused them?”

“I would say wolves, but I’m pretty sure there aren’t any in the area... “ He tilted his head, crouching a bit to get a better look. “Do you know?”

Derek didn’t answer, just crossed his arms. “You haven’t seen anything out here?”

“Do you know what caused those tracks?” Stiles pressed, unwilling to led it slide.

“Yes.” Derek hadn’t even hesitated. 

“Tell me.” Stiles asked, hating the neediness in his voice. He came out here to get answers but Derek was only giving him more questions. 

“You tell me.” 

“I said I didn’t know.” 

“Then I can’t tell you. I shouldn’t even be talking to you about it right now. I’m trying, Stiles. But you have to tell me what I’m trying to say.”

What did that even mean? Stiles was at a complete lost because he had no idea what Derek wanted from him. He wanted Stiles to prove wolves had migrated back to the area? 

“Derek, please act like you’ve never been to juvie and talk like a normal person.”

“Stiles has a mean streak.” At that, Derek sighed. It wasn’t a patient sound. “Alright, listen. I don’t know you and you don’t know me. You’ll get to know me.”

“Isn’t that what friends do?” Stiles chose to focus on, innocently.

“I don’t want to be your friend, Stiles.”

“Wait, what? Like… more or less?”

“I don’t date people I don’t know.”

Oh. Oh. No way. This couldn’t be happening. There wasn’t a world where Derek Hale wanted to “get to know” Stiles Stilinski in an effort to “date” him. Sensing Stiles inner panic, Derek, for once, kept talking.

“There’s people out there that… don’t like me. And, if you want that, if you want to get to know me, you have to learn how to defend yourself. Just enough to last until I get there.”

“I’m a 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones, okay? Sarcasm is my only defense. Even you said I look like a princess.” Stiles replied instinctively, honestly not quite out of shock. 

“I’ll teach you.” Derek reached out, taking Stiles hand. “Here. Like this. When you hit somebody, wrap your thumb along the outside. Don’t tuck it into your fist. Keep your wrist straight, and aim to connect with the first two knuckles.” 

As Derek spoke, he played with Stiles’ hand, molding it into the right shape and then tracing his fingers across the knuckles as he brought it to his chest, mimicking impact. Stiles could only watch with a shudder, before Derek let go and took a step back.

“Try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> geez idk why but I've updated like 3 chapters today after a 3 month hiatus. what is happening. dont expect this from me. it's unrealistic expectations.
> 
>  
> 
> Also! Feedback is what keeps me posting. Kudos me, comment, even talk to me personally if you wanna offer to beta this story or talk plot lines! sc: hyoc_anon


	5. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles figures it out

“Werewolf.” 

Stiles honestly wasn’t stupid. He had knew something didn’t make sense about Derek’s group. They had to be more than just “badass” teenagers for the football jocks to actually press themselves against lockers to move out of their way. There was nothing above the sports food chain in high school. That, and the way they all sniffed the air, the way Derek had made a man bleed by barely touching him, and now… the way Derek led him out here and pointed prints out, specifically. Stiles wasn’t stupid.

“I’m not crazy, right?” Stiles asked when Derek didn’t react to what he said other than to raise an eyebrow.

“You’re not.” He answered simply, before sighing. “Scott will text you an address and time. Show up.”

“What- to be murdered?” Stiles demanded, mouth open to continue before Derek interrupted.

“No. Something just came up. I have to go.”

\-------------------------

Stiles had been extremely confused by yesterday's events, especially the part where Derek had to leave without any warning, and a little scared, but he still drove to the address Scott texted. Because, unlike Derek, he trusted Scott without question.

It was late afternoon when Stiles pulled up to the -warehouse?- Derek had texted him the address to. It was a building almost in the middle of the woods and looked-...

Who cared what it looked like. Because there was Derek. Walking out the door towards Stiles jeep. Shirtless. He got distracted, very quickly, by the hard lines of his torso, the broad muscles of his shoulders, and most importantly, the dark trail of hair that led from his navel to below his jeans.

“Should I put a shirt on?” Derek asked, interrupting his thoughts. 

“You’d be doing the world a favor by never wearing one again.” What. Stiles felt his face slame as he quickly hopped out of the jeep. “Wha- ah. No. What?” He blabbered, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and looking up at the sky to avoid Derek.

To his surprise, Derek actually chuckled. “Come on.” 

\--------------------------------

Inside was Isaac, Erica, and somebody Stiles hadn’t met yet. They all stopped what they were doing and turned to face them as they walked in.

“We talked about this.” Derek spoke first, his chin jutting out in pure stubbornness. 

“He shouldn’t be here.” Came from Erica. And… ouch? She’d been so nice to him before this second.

“Here he is.” Derek.

“We don’t know enough about him.” Isaac.

“Isaac.” Derek warned, not confirming or denying.

“He was with Allison.” From the unknown man. Stiles would name him Asshole.

“He didn’t know.” Bless Derek. 

“And you trust what he says?” Asshole again.

“He’s here to learn.” Derek growled. 

“Why is it that I can’t be here?” Stiles finally spoke for himself, a little upset by the harsh welcome.

“You’ll tell people about us. Use us.” Isaac snorted and rolled his eyes. “Not to mention all the legal trouble he could bring.” On that one, his eyes pointed at Derek.

“He can be trained. We can use him.” Derek countered and well… Didn’t he know how to make a guy feel special?

“I’m not going to tell anybody, not that I could even if I wanted to. I’ll prove it to you, I’ll prove myself. I’m the best at keeping secrets, honestly, I can keep my mouth shut.” Maybe… maybe continuing to talk wasn’t a good way of proving that.

“You’re not pack material.” Erica snarled as she walked straight past them, out the door, pushing Stiles with her shoulder. 

\-------------------------------

Derek led him into another, separate, room where there were lockers. From one of those lockers, Derek pulled out a pair of shorts and white shirt which he handed to Stiles. He had just sat down on the bench to wait. 

“Are you all werewolves?” Stiles broke the silence, watching.

Derek didn’t react, other than to look up and raise an eyebrow. 

Silence.

He sighed and turned, where each leg was on either side of the bench and fully looked up to him. “What do you want to know?”

Stiles sat down across from him on the bench. “How did you become one?”

Derek’s green eyes bored into his. “I was born this way.”

“Okay, Lady-Gaga.” Derek didn’t react to Stiles vast pop-culture knowledge. “The others?”

“It’s different for everybody. Some are born. Some are bitten.”

“So, if you bit me, I would turn into… a wolf?” 

“It varies. Again. Some people can’t handle the bite and they die. Some people don’t become a wolf. And if anybody in the other room were to bite you, no.”

It seemed like every time Derek answered a question, a new one popped up.

“Wait, so there’s more than werewolves? Like vampires?”

Derek sighed and looked up like he was praying for the answers himself.

“No.” He thought for a moment. “Okay, Lydia. She’s not a werewolf. She’s what’s called a Banshee.”

Stiles opened his mouth to ask what that was. Werewolf was common knowledge just from tv, but that was new.

Derek held up a hand to interrupt him before he began. “Just google it. Any more questions?”

It was a testament to how much Derek had yet to learn about Stiles to assume he didn’t have more questions. 

“Is Allison one too? Is that why you guys don’t like her?”

“No, she’s nothing supernatural. But her family is worse.” Derek continued. “She’s a family of Hunters. They know what we are and they watch us.”

“How is that so bad?”

“They kill us.” 

“Oh.” Derek didn’t elaborate on that and Stiles didn’t ask. 

Stiles hesitated before continuing. “And Peter?”

“He’s…” Derek hesitated, unsure how to answer. “ from another pack.”

“But he’s your family? Isn’t pack family?”

“That’s not a topic I’m discussing with you today.” Derek shut him down. 

“Understood.” Stiles nodded, chewing his lip. “You’re in charge, right? So that makes you?” 

“I’m an Alpha. It’s my pack.” 

Stiles nodded, taking just a second to stop the spitfire questions and just process. The supernatural hotness, was actually supernatural. Derek wasn’t just a bad boy with a gang, he was a fucking alpha werewolf with a pack of other werewolves. Great. Great. 

“My turn.” Derek eyed him suspiciously. “Do you still want to get to know me -us- now that you know what we are?”

“Yes.” Stiles hadn’t even paused to think. He knew. Derek reached a hand and placed it onto Stiles knee, in a comforting gesture.

“You can back out.” He assured. “Before it’s too late, you can turn back.”

Stiles thought on that one, for just a second. “Are you willing to trust me?” 

“I’m willing to give you a chance.” Derek deflected, not really answering, before sobering and leveling Stiles with a serious expression he hadn’t been faced with yet. “But this is my pack. If you do anything to jeopardize them, if you try anything, I _will _rip your throat out. With my teeth.”__

__\--------------------_ _

__When they walked out of the room with the lockers, Stiles was pleased to note that Scott and Lydia had arrived, apparently towing Erica back in with them. He gave a thumbs up and hopped off the treadmill where he’d been running next to Erica._ _

__“Hey! Glad you’re with us.” Scott grinned, slapping a sweaty hand onto Stiles shoulder._ _

__“You guys do this every day?” Stiles looked around at the training mats, the treadmills, everything with abject horror._ _

__“Pretty much. We can always get stronger but stamina will save your life too. And, weapons too, ya know.”_ _

__“You’ll just do target practice and treadmill today.” Derek interrupted._ _

__“Wait, we aren’t going to-” Stiles gestured in between them._ _

__“No. I can’t teach you how to fist fight until you’ve brought up your strength.” Derek clarified, eyeying Stiles like he was a bug under a microscope. Okay, so many Stiles wasn’t exactly what you’d call buff. Derek gestured over towards the treadmill Scott had previously occupied, motioning for Stiles to get on, as he pressed buttons to set the speed. Erica tensed when Stiles jumped on, but she didn’t look over at him._ _

__Derek lingered for a second longer to talk to Erica. “Play nice.”_ _

__“Yes, daddy.” She snarked._ _

__His eyes narrowed. Stiles choked._ _

__\------------------------------_ _

__His legs burned within two minutes in all honesty. But he found a great way to distract himself: watching Derek._ _

__He was over at the weights, his muscles straining as he lifted the bar over and over again. Sweat glimmered across his tanned skin from the strain. It should have been disgusting, but Stiles wanted to lick it._ _

__“OOF-” Stiles was going down._ _

__He’d gotten so distracted watching Derek, he hadn’t kept paced and suddenly he was being thrown off and launched against a wall where his head connected with a loud thud._ _

__When he opened his eyes, Derek was suddenly crouched in front of him._ _

__“What the hell, Stiles?” He demanded, reaching out and helping him sit up. Even Erica was looking over at him in sympathy, but the glint in her eyes made him believe she knew why he’d fallen off._ _

__“Hey! Don’t be such a sourwolf. I’m the victim here.”_ _

__Derek closed his eyes and inhaled like he had been seconds away from snapping Stiles neck. It shouldn’t have looked so hot._ _

__“Come on.” He grabbed Stiles’ hand, helping him up, and leading him to, yet another room, the bathroom. Once inside, he pushed Stiles against the sink and reached into the cupboard to pull out a first aid-kit._ _

__“I’m surprised you guys would have that… considering. You heal super fast, right?” Stiles asked while Derek opened the box and pulled out a washcloth._ _

__“Yes, but some of us are human.” He mulled over that information as Derek brought the wet cloth up and began padding it at his forehead. Nice one, Stilinski._ _

__“What are you doing tomorrow?” Derek broke the silence._ _

__“Oh, uh… nothing. I think. There’s a pop quiz in Chemistry I shouldn’t know about though.”_ _

__Derek’s lips perked at the corner as though he found Stiles amusing. “Do you want to go to the movies with me?” He asked before rushing to add, “The new Robin Hood is out.”_ _

__Stiles blinked in shock. “Like a date?”_ _

__“I don’t date people I don’t know.” Derek rebuffed, wringing out the cloth under the tap water._ _

__“Well, big guy, that’s kind of the point of dating…” Stiles added when Derek’s answer didn’t clear up any confusion._ _

__Derek looked up like he was praying for a way for Stiles to not be so Stiles. But if he was praying for that, it would have been a little weird for him to ask him out on what may or may not be a date._ _

__“Yes or no?”_ _

__“Will the rest of the pack be there?” Stiles could never be so simple as to just give an answer without questions, of course._ _

__“No.”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__“What.” Now, Derek was the confused one, as he looked at Stiles with mild horror at how the events had so been twisted on him. Stiles grinned._ _

__“Yes, of course, I will totally go on a date with you.”_ _

__“Not a date.” Derek grumbled, putting the kit back in the cabinet._ _

__\-------------------_ _

__Stiles hadn’t had much time to think much about Derek or his pack, as it was termed, but despite the warning signs, and actual warnings, Stiles genuinely liked being around Derek. He didn’t press to think why he did, but he enjoyed the mans dry personality, even if it was incredibly frustrating at times. So Stiles didn’t have to think when asked about spending more time with him, it was instinct to say yes._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave reviews I live for it. Also, add me on sc: hyoc_anon to help beta my works or talk fics and teen wolf with me!


End file.
